Permanent magnet arrangements and switching devices of the type mentioned at the beginning are known from EP 2 061 053 A2. To create a switching device for direct current applications, it is recommended that the casing of a switching device for alternating current applications should be used, wherein additional permanent magnets are provided, which create a magnetic field with field lines predominantly transverse to an isolation gap in the current paths. There are three receiving regions in the housing for each single current path, wherein each current path is assigned a movable switching contact element as well as two fixed switching contact elements opposite to each other. The three moveable switching contact elements can be moved together, between a closed position which corresponds to the switched-on status of the switching device, and an open position which corresponds to the switched-off status of the switching device. The individual current paths are each assigned two arc extinguishing devices in the form of extinguishing plates, arranged individually over one another and electrically insulated from each other. In addition, each current path has two isolation gaps which are formed between the ends of the movable switching elements and the first and second fixed switching elements which are allotted to the ends of the movable switching contact elements when the movable switching contact elements are open. On opening the switching contact elements, an arc which can be extinguished with the help of one of the arc extinguishing devices is formed along each isolation gap. Since arcs in direct current applications cannot be extinguished during zero current passing as in alternating current applications, a magnetic field that drives the arc into an arc extinguishing device has to be used in direct current applications. This magnetic field is built up by the arrangement of two permanent magnets for each current field, wherein a magnetic field is built up with field lines in a direction that runs transverse to the isolation gaps and creates a Lorenz force on the arcs that form along these isolation gaps which drives the arcs in the direction of the arc extinguishing devices. The arc extinguishing devices each comprise two permanent magnet arrangements. Each of these comprises one permanent magnet and a recording chamber in the casing of the switching device. The recording chambers are assigned to the isolation gaps and assigned to both sides of these isolation gaps, so that they record the isolation gaps between them. The permanent magnets are put in and recorded in the recording chambers. Thus the permanent magnets are almost completely enclosed by the walls of the recording chamber and electrically insulated by these. Only one part of the permanent magnet protrudes beyond an opening in the recording chamber. Under high voltage there is the danger that an arc could flash onto the permanent magnets.